


The Next Life is Here

by TriforceAngel



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: 2 sepreate pairings, AkuRoku - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Soriku - Freeform, kh3 spoilers with a twist, mini series, sex to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriforceAngel/pseuds/TriforceAngel
Summary: The darkness was defeated and everyone could finally life the lives they were meant to have. This was the Next Life they were all waiting for.*taken place at the end of kh 3 heavy with spoilers but with a changed ending.





	1. Burning to Tell You

The battle was over. It was all over. The darkness was beaten and they could finally start their own lives and not have any secondary agendas.

They could live the lives they were meant to have.

A fire crackled before Roxas, offering warmth on the chilly beach he and all his companions sat upon. No one knew what time it was, all they knew was that it was at some point during the night. They had been out there for hours since they had gotten back to Destiny Island, celebrating their victory and their reuniting of everyone who they thought they lost forever.

Roxas wasn't sure if this would be his new home or if he would be going back to Twilight Town. All he knew was that he wanted to follow Axel.

He let out a sigh as he sat in the sand, leaning his hands back and digging them in. The wind blew against his face, relaxing him for the first time in a long while.

He had missed this. The feeling of the wind against his skin, the warmth of the sun. There was only so much he could experience through the eyes of Sora.

But thanks to him as well as several others he was able to have his own body once more. He didn't have to be a part of anyone.

Xion was asleep next to him, her head resting on his knee. The others sat around the fire, some sleeping, some looking as if lost in thought.

Sora sat next to Riku, his hand buried in the larger man's grasp as a heavy flush sat across his cheeks. Roxas knew of Sora's feelings for Riku. He had been a part of his heart for a while so he could see everything he had felt.

Many had thought he would end up with Kairi but deep down Sora was in love with Riku. It was nice to see that now that their troubles were over they could finally be with one another.

Though that had Roxas thinking about his own situation with a particular redhead. Seeing him again back at the Keyblade Graveyard had stirred up so many feelings he had thought he would never experience again.

He had been tempted to just run to him and kiss him, happy to be back by his side and finally in his arms. But he had refrained. Not only was Xion with them and he hadn't wanted to make things awkward, but they were also in the middle of a battle.

He also watched Axel hold Isa in his arms as his Nobody passed on. He was pretty sure he saw lingering feelings there between the two.

Then Isa had shown up back at the clock tower.

Xion knew that Roxas had loved Axel. On the way to Destiny Islands she had even asked why he hadn't taken the chance to tell him how he felt.

He still really didn't have an answer. Any “excuse” he would come up with he knew his best friend would just take it down to make sure he got to do it. That was just how Xion was.

Axel shifted from the other side of the fire over to him, taking a seat next to him with a plate of coked food he had just made over the fire.

“Hungry?” he asked, offering some to the blonde next to him. Roxas plucked a piece of fish off of the plate and nibbled on it.

“Can't get enough of the fire still huh?' Roxas asked between bites. “Can you still use it like you used to be able to?”

“Nah. I lost that when I re completed. Still enjoy being around it though,” Axel said with a shrug, setting the plate down on his lap.

Roxas laughed softly, finishing the piece of fish and leaning back again as he looked across at the other trio. Terra sat in the middle, lost in thought as he gazed into the fire, Aqua and Ventus resting their heads on his shoulders, sleeping away just like Xion.

“So...you never really told me what your thoughts were on pretty much being Ventus' twin,” Axel said softly to him, having followed Roxas' gaze to the others around the fire.

“Not quite a nice way to put it,” Isa said, snatching up some food from the plate and taking a seat between Roxas and Axel.

“Well it sounds better than just asking him how he felt being the nobody of two people,” Axel sighed to his old friend, shoving the blue haired male with a smirk.

“It's fine Lea-”

“Axel,” the redhead replied, poking his own temple as a symbol of the phrase he always said. Roxas couldn't help but flush a bit. The man still had this affect on him.

“Axel,” Roxas corrected himself. “It doesn't matter to me which other way you say it. As long as people treat me as my own person I don't really mind.”

“How would anyone not treat you as your own person?” he asked. Roxas shrugged. He had been nervous about that but he knew that everyone that knew would was more than willing to do so. Heck they would do the same thing for Namine and Xion as well as they really had been in the same boat he was.

There was silence between all of them. The only talk he and Axel had was explaining his connection to Ventus and everything that had happened in between then and back when he had rejoined Sora. There was still many things left up in the air.

How Axel had come back, how he had gained a keyblade. Those were just the tip of the iceberg.

He had missed quite a bit. He could only see what Sora saw so he really was in the dark just as much as his brunette somebody.

He and Axel hadn't really made up from what had happened in the past. The last he had physically seen him he had fought. Then he had watched him sacrifice himself to keep Sora safe.

Then there was also the underlying feelings that Roxas had for Axel.

But one thing that had happened was they both promised to meet in the next life, and here they were, together...with Isa between them.

He had promised himself that if he ever got his own body and they got out of that hairy mess he would confess. But now seeing the things between Axel and Isa just pushed him back even further. How could he even compete with that?

Now that the moment was here he wasn't sure how to say what it was that he was feeling. He wasn't even sure who he could talk to for advice aside from Xion and he already knew what she was going to say to him.

He let out a sigh as he watched Axel, his eyes scanning over his face, his strong jaw, those green eyes...

Though quickly his eyes shifted to Isa, the taller man watching him with a cocked brow. A smirk slipped across his face then, his hand reaching for more of the plate between them and brushing Axel's leg in the process.

Roxas bristled, anger swelling. Isa knew of his feelings and he was making sure he saw the sights between them.

Anger swam within him and he had to force himself from smacking that terrible smirk right off of his face.

“I'm going to bed,” Roxas said, bending over and shaking Xion a bit. He helped her to her feet and walked his sleepy friend to the tent they were going to share together that they had set up not too long ago.

“Rox?” Axel asked but the blonde was already gone. Was something wrong? He could feel the tension rolling off of him in waves yet he didn't say anything.

*

No matter how hard he tried Roxas just couldn't get to sleep. He had heard everyone go to bed, even hearing Axel offering his tent to Isa.

That didn't help what was going on in his head either.

“This isn't going to work,” Roxas mumbled to himself, slipping out of the tent and keeping it quiet so he didn't wake Xion.

The Island was dark around them save for the moon that rose up high, the fire having been out for quite a while.

The tents were all still except for the one Riku and Sora had been sharing. The flap was open showing that they weren't there, probably together somewhere on the island.

His blue gazed look to Axel's tent, quickly forcing himself to look away as he walked past it, heading towards the foliage tunnel that would bring him to the back of the island, having remembered it from Sora's memories.

He was alone and here he could just relax and let his thoughts wander. If he was lucky maybe he would be able to get himself tired enough to go to sleep.

He settled in the sand close to the water, but far enough to stay dry. He tugged his shoes off and dipped his feet into the sand, the cool feeling releasing some stress from his body.

It was peaceful and it felt nice to enjoy this once more. He let the breeze relax him, the sound of the waves making the area just...calm.

“Hey,” came a voice from behind him. Roxas nearly jumped out of his skin, looking to the culprit who had scared the crap out of him.

Axel.

“What are you doing up?” Roxas asked as the redhead took a seat next to him, propping his arm on his leg.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Axel offered with a chuckle. “I got up to get a drink and I saw you walking this way. Can't sleep?”

“Not at all,” Roxas sighed, pulling his knees closer to his chest where he held them with his arms. “I've got a lot on my mind right now.”

“Wanna talk it out? Maybe I can help?”

Roxas tensed next to him, trying his best to not let him know. But Axel caught on. Something was seriously bothering Roxas.

“No, it's okay,” Roxas lied, digging his feet in deeper into the sand.

A warm hand rest around his shoulders.

“Rox, I know things were left rocky between us but...just know you can always talk to me about anything. I'm here to help. No more lies.”

That only made Roxas more tense. Axel was wiling to talk to him but how did you talk to someone that you held such feelings for that probably was in love with someone else?

“I just...like someone...a lot. You could say even love,” Roxas admitted. “I promised myself that if I ever saw them again I would tell them...but it looks like they are in love with someone else and its killing me to see them now.”

Axel was quiet next to him and rubbed his shoulder.

“I'm sure she loves you Roxas. You just need to tell her how you feel,” Axel replied, though was that a tone of sadness in his voice. “And if she breaks your heart you won't be alone forever. You'll find someone.”

“She? Who are you talking about?”

“Xion of course. You're in love with her.”

“No Axe...it's not her.”

“Well who then?”

Roxas shook his head, squeezing his knees tighter. The hand on his shoulder felt amazing and warm. What he wouldn't give to just lean into him...

A silence fell between the two of them, the only sound of the waves crashing nearby. Axel's arm stayed firm around him, sending Roxas' mind into a tizzy.

If Axel was with Isa, why was he with him? Sure he was his best friend but even so he felt different about it.

“What about you?” Roxas asked to get the heat off of him. “You and Isa picking up where you had left off?”

Axel paused a moment and then suddenly burst out into laughing, falling back into the sand in a throw of giggles.

“What? Was it something I said?” Roxas asked confused. That look he had seen before at the camp site. Wasn't that...?

“Isa? Really?” Axel laughed as he finally caught his breath. “No way. I don't like him anymore than a friend.”

“Then what was with him touching you in a weird way before?”

“That, that's just Isa messing around. Quite honestly I've had my eye on someone for a long time.”

Roxas seemed to wilt a bit and looked back at the waves.

“Really? Who?”

Axel rolled his eyes at him and quickly grabbed his arm, tugging him down to him.

Roxas landed on top of his chest with a flush, gazing down at the man. Axel's hands rest on his cheeks, holding him in place.

“You're stupid,” Axel said, pulling him down to his lips and kissing him deeply. Roxas was frozen against him, his thoughts halting in his head.

Axel wanted to be with him? And he wanted to be with Axel.

The hand sliding down his back had him reacting quickly. He kissed him back with just as much passion as he could.

The heat from his body set a fire deep in Roxas' gut. How long he had wanted to kiss him and now here Axel was taking the first move.

Roxas pulled away to gain some air, looking down at the smirk that Axel had splayed across is face.

“Love me?” Axel asked seriously. Roxas playfully punched his arm.

“I love you.

“Good,” Axel responded, pulling Roxas down for another kiss.

 


	2. A Moment of Passion

Roxas sighed against his mouth, not even flinching as Axel rolled them both over, the redhead's larger frame covering him.

This moment he wanted to live in. No one else around them, just him and Axel kissing on the beach, forgetting about everything else in the world.

At least that's what he thought.

“This way,” came voices causing them both to freeze. Axel snapped his head up as he looked to the tunnel they had come through. Someone was coming.

With a curse Axel pulled himself and Roxas up, grabbing his hand and running with him out of the sight of whomever was coming. He didn't want whoever it was to spoil the moment between the two them. There were other days they could all talk and hang out but right now he wanted it to be about him and Roxas.

The redhead pulled Roxas in another one of the sea caves nearby. The fit was close, pinning Roxas to his body in close proximity.

Riku and Sora came stepping from the other cave entrance to get to the other side of the island. They smiled with each other, fingers laced together, soon slipping further down the beach to be even more alone, out of the sight of Axel and Roxas.

“Axe, why did we hide?” Roxas asked with a small laugh, looking up at the redhead a little breathless. He was so close again. So warm.

He could feel every part of his toned chest and his...

Was that?

“Didn't feel like sharing my time with you right now. I want to make up for lost time,” Axel admitted, looking down at Roxas as he flushed darkly.

“Right...” he mumbled, remaining still. He could feel how...excited he was and how much he wanted to make up for time in a matter that Roxas knew. He had never physically done anything himself but he knew of it.

Though even feeling this, Roxas found himself pushing against him and pulling him down for another kiss. Axel braced one hand against the cave wall, the other holding Roxas around the waist as he felt a bulge forming quickly in the blonde's pants.

Axel would be the only one he would ever want to do something like this with.

A hand snaked its way between them, cupping Roxas' groin. He gasped against his lips as Axel's tongue slipped between his lips.

Roxas rocked against his hand, body trembling with these feelings. He had done this with himself a few times and always thought of his redheaded friend. Of course he had never told anyone about that. At the time he didn't need Axel finding out.

“Axel,” Roxas purred. “I love you...”

Axel would never tired hearing those words. He didn't care how many times he said it or heard it. He wanted it to be said over and over again.

In a few moments he pulled his hand to yank down their zippers, relieving some of the pressure from their pants.

Roxas leaned back against the cave wall, watching as Axel pulled both of their members from their clothing prison.

Roxas flushed heavily as he gazed up at Axel. He was by far larger than him but something he had also never thought he would see in his life.

And only he would get to see it.

Axel took his chin and tilted his head up for another kiss, using one hand to wrap around the both of them, or at least as best as he was able to.

Roxas was weak to his hand and he didn't mind even in the slightest bit. Never had anyone taken the time to make sure that he was happy and, in this case, well taken care of.

The blonde this time pushed first into the kiss, using his tongue to poke at Axel's lips to gain access into his mouth.

Axel chuckled at the feel, allowing him access as his hand began to stroke the two of them together, earning a moan from the blonde.

The feeling of friction against his sex had Roxas pushing into his hand, his arms wrapping around his neck.

A perfect way to keep Roxas pressed flush against him.

“Roxas,” Axel moaned a bit against his lips, taking a moment to breathe as his hand stroked them both faster.

The blonde mewled back in response. He hadn't ever felt stuff like this before. There was only so much he could do for himself, but having Axel's hot hand around him made it all the much more better. He didn't ever want it to stop.

“Roxas...may I try something?” Axel asked him softly as he slowed down his hand. The blonde looked to him curiously, his hips moving ever so slightly to try and gain more friction now that his hand had stopped.

“What is it?”

“Let me show you rather than tell you. I promise it'll be really good,” he said, shifting a bit so that Roxas wasn't pinned against him. Axel's hands then guided him to turn around as he settled down onto his knees.

Roxas watched in interest over his should as he pulled down the blonde's pants further, revealing his bare bottom right to the redheaded man.

“Do you trust me?” Axel asked, his hands resting on Roxas cheeks, massaging his rear seductively, eyes showing that he would not hurt him nor do anything to him that he didn't want to do. Should the moment ever arise if Roxas ever mentioned he wanted to stop what activity they were doing, Axel would halt their actions then and there.

But Roxas nodded his head to continue. Sure that there had been mistrust in their past but now he knew that he could trust him. Axel wouldn't lie to him about anything ever again. Not after everything that they had been through together.

Axel smiled up at him, leaning himself closer and giving his one cheek a small nip with his teeth. Roxas nearly jumped at the sensation, looking to him again questioningly. He had wanted him like this so he could...bite him?

But what Axel did next had him bracing his hands against the rock wall before him just in case his legs gave out on him.

Axel's devilish tongue licked at his entrance, causing a tremble to go through the blonde's body. Never had he ever felt _that_.

“I think someone liked that,” Axel purred into his skin, looking up at Roxas as he tried to hide his flushing face into his arms.

“Cute,” Axel purred, leaning in again and letting his tongue lick at the tight ring of muscle. He curled his tongue, pushing inside with the tip to stretch a little.

Gasps and mewls of pleasure escaped Roxas, his hips trembling as he pushed back into the new sensation. Where had Axel learned this?

Then again maybe he didn't want to know. The time that he hadn't known him he didn't want to know what he had done in private.

All that mattered was that they were together now and Roxas was able to call the redhead his own and never have to worry about losing him to someone else.

Axel's hand wrapped around his cock, stroking him as his mouth continued its work. He was giving him so much and he knew he would want to return the favor one day. He wanted to make sure Axel felt the same things he was feeling now.

“Axel” Roxas moaned to him, his knees starting to collapse on him. So many new feelings in one moment his body was overwhelmed.

He wasn't sure how long he was going to last if he kept this up.

Seeming to sense this Axel pulled his lips from him, nipping his cheek once more as he squeezed his member.

“Come here,” Axel said softly, guiding him to come sit in his lap, settling him down. Roxas legs wrapped around his waist, his hands resting on his shoulders as he gazed at him with heavy red cheeks and heavy breathing.

He could feel Axel's member brushing against him from underneath, letting him know just how excited Axel got from his actions.

“I'm glad you had enjoyed that,” Axel said, leaning in closer and giving his cheek a kiss. Roxas nodded, though he wanted to continue. He felt as if he was going to burst if something wasn't done soon.

“Can we...?” he asked, his words trailing off in a tad bit of embarrassment. How did he even begin to say the words of what he wanted?

Axel this time flushed. “Of course. I just wanted to make sure you wanted to first before we did anything.”

Roxas leaned forward, kissing Axel's lips, giving him the clear indication that he was ready for him to help him do this.

It would be another first for him and the only person he'd want to do it with is Axel. He wanted Axel to be the one that took his virginity.

Axel kissed him back, his hand aligning himself up at the blonde's entrance. It was going to be tight considering he hadn't stretched him, so that it also meant it would hurt but they both knew that they didn't have nor want to use the time to do such a thing.

They wanted to feel this now. There would be other times they could do this again with better preparation.

“Hold on tight to me,” Axel said against his lips. Roxas tightened his arms around him, clenching his teeth as he felt himself sink down onto the redhead.

“You okay?” Axel asked, panting. Roxas nodded his head, resting his forehead on his shoulder as he forced his body to relax.

It hurt but he trusted Axel that it would feel good for both of them soon enough. He just needed to give it a chance.

As the pain subsided from the initial sting Roxas was the one to take the first step. He carefully rose his hips till Axel nearly slipped out, only to push back down onto him.

Axel let out a moan, tilting his head back against the stone wall behind him. Now that was an amazing feeling.

The two set a steady pace, Axel rolling up into him with each roll down of Roxas' hips. The feeling of him inside of him helped subside the pain that he felt.

Nothing mattered to either of them at the moment as they moved their bodies together. All they wanted to do was be with one another, experiencing this without any interruption.

“Roxas...” Axel groaned to the blonde in his lap, his hands squeezing his hips. He was so tight, he knew he was not going to last long.

Roxas leaned in closer, kissing him desperately as his hips moved faster in him. He wanted all of this and so much more but then not need a it at the same time.

The shirt stuck to him with his sweat, his breathing ragged as he rolled into Axel's hips became more sporadically as he neared his orgasm.

Sensing this Axel snuck a hand between them, grasping the blonde's erection and stroked him fast with his warm hand.

“A-ah!” Roxas cried out, his body shivering as pleasure consumed his mind and body the closer he became. Axel was determined to make him feel it. Fully.

Continuing to stroke him he felt Roxas' body go a little rigid, tightening around him as a stream of white covered his hand.

“Ah-Axel,” Roxas moaned, leaning into him further to gain more touch as he continued to move his hips as he rode his orgasm.

Axel thrust up into him a little harder, letting out a groan of his name as he released deep into his body with a few more thrusts of his own.

He shifted his hips to felt himself slide out, cradling Roxas close against his chest as he grew comfortable. He was more than happy to sleep there that night with him. They would be stiff the next morning but right now neither of them seemed to care.

Content and happiness. This was what they both wanted. And this was what they would have with one another from now on.

 


	3. Right Where We Belong

Everything felt like a dream. Sora couldn't believe that this was his reality. They had stopped the darkness and were all safe, ready to start their lives or pick them up right where they had last left off all those years ago.

Everyone was with them and it was as it should have been.

They had celebrated in the best of ways, with food and fun. Nothing else could ruin their mood now. They could take back the lives that they had lost long ago.

As the night came to a close they all split off to go to their tents. Kairi had gone to sleep in the same room as Namine leaving Riku with him.

He wouldn't have had it any other way.

Their relationship had blossomed since their battle with darkness. Riku had declared his love for him after Sora had saved him from the darkness of losing his heart, Sora being very quick to tell him the same.

Riku had deserved to know how he felt as well in case they hadn't survived the battle against Xehanort. But they had both survived.

They could enjoy their relationship like they should have been over these years.

The silverette lay in his sleeping bag in his tent, snoring softly as Sora laid next to him. He couldn't believe he had been so lucky...

A shy hand came to pull a piece of hair out of Riku's face. Out of instinct Riku woke up, his blue eyes snapping open.

Upon seeing Sora though he relaxed. From being in darkness for so long Riku had always been a light sleeper, ready to attack or defend himself from the enemy at any time. Even though now that they were safe it was something he had to get used to.

“Sorry,” Sora said, slowly pulling his hand away when Riku took it, bringing it to his lips and kissing his palm.

“Don't apologize,” Riku said to him with a smile. “Can't sleep?”

Sora shook his head. “It still feels like I'll wake up tomorrow and we'll be right back where we were, fighting for our lives and the lives of those that follow the light.”

Riku squeezed his hand. “You know we did it.”

“I know. I just feel like there is something more that we can do. But there really isn't anything. We are free.”

Riku sat up a bit. It was inevitable that Sora was not going to sleep for a while. Sora needed rest just as much as him but it didn't help if his body wouldn't let him sleep.

“Come on, let's go for a walk,” Riku offered to him, rising from his sleeping bag and head towards the flap of the tent.

“Now?” Sora asked with surprise. “Are you sure? It's so late and-”  
“And we aren't expected to do anything or be anywhere,” Riku said, holding his hand out to him. Just that sight alone had his heart pounding.

Sora rose up crouched and took hold of Riku's hand, letting him guide him out of the tent and into the night air.

Sora inhaled slowly, happy to smell the salty air once again of the ocean. He had missed his home. He was very happy to be back.

“Come on,” Riku said, pulling on his hand as he led him away from the campsite, passing by the other tents, one of which was left open, the sleeping form of Xion the only sight.  
“I guess we aren't the only ones who can't sleep,” Riku mentioned, leading him through the passage that would lead them to where they wanted to go.

They made their way through the passage way, Sora swearing he had seen Roxas scurry off with a familiar redhead but then again maybe his sleep deprived mind was playing tricks on him. It wouldn't be the first time that it had happened.

Riku led him right to where he had expected. The curved tree that held the paupo fruit on it. He had missed this spot too. It held so many memories for him. This was where their journey had first started actually.

“It's good to be home, huh?” Riku said to him, turning to look at him with a smile. The air around them blew against their skin, pushing Sora to lean into Riku as they leaned against the tree.

“Yeah,” Sora sighed with content. “It still feels like a dream to me but I know that I'll get used to it in a matter of time.”

“Right,” Riku responded, resting his arm around his shoulders and pulling him closer.

The two of them watched the waves roll in around them, the moon shining high above them in the sky casting the area around them in a soft white glow.

“You know what I keep thinking about?” Riku asked after a moment.

“What's that?” Sora asked.

“That kiss we shared before we went into battle. I...uh...I really liked that,” Riku said, a soft flush forming on his face. It was extremely rare to see Riku blush about anything.

Sora it was easy to come by as he gazed up at him, poking Riku's cheek. “Was one of the best kisses I've had in my life.”

“You've had more than one?”

“No, but-”  
“I was just kidding,” Riku laughed, leaning down and resting his lips against the brunette's in a soft light kiss.

Their lips seemed to meld together perfectly, earning a soft hum from Sora as he rapped his arms around Riku's neck.

Riku smiled against his mouth, taking the kiss one step further with his tongue. Sora gasped, allowing Riku full access as he turned them, pinning his body against the tree.

He leaned into his body, allowing himself to be swept away, so to speak, by Riku. How long he had waited for this, waited for him to kiss him like this.

Years.

He would never let anyone separate them again even if there were some things he could still do, such as passing his own mark of mastery test.

But he wanted Riku there every step of the way. He was sure that Riku felt the same way. They had been apart for far too long.

Sora gasped as Riku broke the kiss his lips peppering along his jaw line as he made his way to his soft neck.

His skin was sweet against his tongue, is hot breath tickling his skin as he arched into his body. Just the little touches had him like putty in his hands.

Sora never backed down or let himself be dominated. He was always ready to defend himself and stand tall.

But when it came to Riku he didn't mind letting him take over. Especially when it came to things like this.

It was the fantasy that he tended to go to frequently when he would have a private moment with himself.

But just the thought of just having Riku by his side was what kept him going on his quest. He wanted to make the world safe for the both of them.

“Riku,” Sora mumbled, hands reaching for his shirt and pulled on it as Riku's hands slipped underneath the shirt he wore.

His hands felt warm against his skin, fingers dancing over the slight muscle there and traveled up against his chest. His thumb flicked over his nipple, earning a moan from Sora as he lost himself in his touch.

“Sora,” Riku mumbled, pressing a kiss against his lips again. “I love you Sora. So much. Yo don't now how thankful I am that we were able to win. How thankful that I can actually do this now...I will never stop loving you.”  
Sora smiled with a heavy blush, leaning in to kiss him again.

“I love you too,” Sora replied against his lips, letting out a gasp as he flicked his thumb over his nipple once more.

He could feel himself growing hard, pushing against him. Feeling this Riku guided them both down to the sand at the base of the tree.

Sora's shirt disappeared onto the ground, Riku's lips going for his chest as he leaned over him. Sora leaned back, feeling Riku's lips traveling further and further downward on his body till he stopped at his pants.

Laying in this position Sora was eye level with Riku's groin. He wanted to show him just as much how much he loved him in return.

Biting his bottom lip he unzipped Riku's pants, seeking his prize. Just as he found him he gasped as he felt Riku pulling his pants down and took his member into his mouth.

“Riku,” Sora groaned, his fingers stroking along Riku's member. He was surprised by his size being bigger than his own but it just made him all the more excited for what they could do in the future together.

For now he would enjoy this with him.

Timid lips wrapped themselves around the tip of Riku's member, earning a deep moan from the other male as he sucked away on Sora..

Just knowing that he was bringing some pleasured to Riku was perfect enough for him. But to receive the same treatment had like putty in Riku's hands.

His moans sent vibrations throughout Riku as he moved his lips, his own hips holding back from thrusting into his mouth.

It was becoming very hard for him to stay focused on pleasing Riku. He wanted to focus on just that but the way Riku touched him only made it even harder for him to do so. Every suck he gave himself Riku doubled the pleasure.

Taking a deep breath through his nose Sora attempted to up his game, moving his lips faster around him, his hand stroking what he couldn't fit into his mouth as Riku was bigger than he had expected him to be.

Riku paused with his mouth, a deep moan coming from him that sent a pleasant vibration up Sora's body.

Riku pulled off of him as Sora continued, panting heavily as he looked down at him as he moved, desperate to please Riku.

After everything they had been through, especially Riku, he deserved much more than just this little moment right there.

“Sora, I'm gonna...” Riku warned him, it being far much quicker than Sora had expected but Sora didn't have time to move as Riku released into his mouth. Sora paused in his movements, swallowing as he carefully pulled back.

From being so pent up it was to be expected however that he finished so fast.

Riku panted softly, his body trembling with what Sora had done. The boy knew how to work his mouth and Riku knew he was going to give him whatever he could to make up for it.

Not dwelling too much in his after glow Riku went right back to Sora, using the same speed and pace that Sora had given him.

He wanted to give him the same pleasure.

Sora popped off of him with a gasp, leaning his head back into the and as he saw starts with the intense amount of pleasure.

His moans grew louder of Riku's name, hands grabbing at his back.

“Ah!” he cried out as he released into Riku's mouth, body arching though was quickly pushed back down with just the palm of his hand. Such an intense feeling that left him feeling like jelly.

Riku hummed around him, slowly pulling off of him and licking his lips as he turned around and laid next to him in the sand.

“That was wonderful,” he mumbled, kissing Sora's cheek. Sora nodded his head in return, too breathless to speak.

“And that's just the beginning,” Riku whispered into his ear which ignited Sora's cheeks once more into a bright red.

 


End file.
